five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Locations At Freddy's
Five Locations at Freddy's (Otherwise known as FLaF) is a Free-Roam Survival Horror game. The Game takes place after the events of the 4 Fnaf Games, The Original, The Prequel, The Sequel, and the Final Game (1, 2, 3, and 6). Fnaf 4 and Fnaf: SL are not included, as Fnaf 4's animatronics aren't real, and Fnaf: SL's Animatronics have escaped. The Game takes place after the events of the respective games, with the Originals being salvaged for Fnaf 3's Location, the scrapping of the Toy animatronics and repurposing of the Originals, the finding and selling of the items that survived Fnaf 3's fire, and saving what was left of Fnaf 6's location. Game Description You can run. You can't hide. We'll always seek, We'll always find! 4 different times, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has opened and closed, creating accidents and leaving pieces for you to pick up. No, you're not the janitor, you're the garbage crew! Sent to the remains of each location that has opened and closed (Or in the case of 2... Combusted), you have to grab, destroy, pick apart and put back together whatever you can find for sale. The only thing that's stopping you on your quest to receive fame and money is your charge. That is, The inhabitants are still alive! Gameplay Style A Free-Roam First Person Puzzle Horror game, FLaF requires you to use your wits and your imagination. No cameras to use, no doors to lock, no music box to take care of, no room to stay in and hide, no Exotic Butters to meme about, the player must avoid death by animatronic with a flashlight, a H.H.C.S.D. (Hand Held Controlled Shock Device), and a fist full of scrap. Mechanics Parts The main objectives of the game, Parts are scattered all throughout the maps as either objects that have been left behind, in need of retrieval, or marked for destruction. Parts are classified into 4 types: Animatronic, Camera, Battery and Utility. The need for parts classification is currently unknown Animatronic The items that fall into this category are: * Endoskeleton Arm * Endoskeleton Head * Endoskeleton Body * Endoskeleton Leg * Endoskeleton Eye * Suit Parts * Servo ** Locked up Servo * Voice Box * Fox Hook * Bear Phone * Chicken Bib * Bunny Guitar Camera The items that fall into this category are: * Camera Lens * Camera Cables * Audio Receptors * Recording LED * Film Roll Game Difficulties Junior Salvager The Easiest difficulty. Junior Salvager makes everything easier. You can Rewire things almost instantly, the enemies will almost never catch you, and luminous spots lead to where the exit is once your done salvaging. The checklist appears to the side of your screen. Regular Garbage Man A form of middle mode, Regular Garbage Man is not too hard nor is it too easy. In this difficulty, Rewiring takes time, enemies will catch you, but not very often, and you rely on a compass device in your inventory to find your way to the exit. The checklist appears to the side of your screen, still. Gameplay First Night After a loading screen, Violins begin to play a chilling tune as a tattered note fades on screen. It reads as is: To Caden, Employee #8776677801. This note is the first of many you will have to read before your oncoming duties as a certified salvager. The locations that you have been sent to have a long and dark history, but that isn't important. As long as you complete Protocol 2: Swoop in, Grab Whatever you can, and Swoop out, you should be able to hold down this job. A Checklist is enclosed at the back of this note. ''-W'' After the note, a cutscene plays, along with UCN's Difficulty Menu theme playing in the background. Caden enters Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, opening the door into the Dining Hall. The game then starts from here, with the classic ominous pop-ups. After this, Caden will look at the note and flip to the Checklist, where he must retrieve: 4 Dry Cells, an Office Door Magnetic Lock, Suit Parts, and a Camera Lens. The Office Door Magnetic Locks can be found within the doors, and they need to be busted down in order to reach them Category:Games